The Ninja, the King and an Icecream
by Chandramukhi
Summary: Squall was - of course - aware this child was a mess. Who knew what damage a wandering alone Yuffie would possibly do? One-shot.


**Author's note:** This was originally written for WishingDreamer5's Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden challenge, for the theme "Ninja". But the word limit did not allow me to show what I had entirely written for it so here's a side one-shot. If you wanna check my version to this challenge, the title is "The Radiance in the Hollow Abyss". :)

At first, I liked what I was doing there and then I started to hesitate about posting it. (I really need to make up my mind, LOL). But anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts which belongs to Square Enix and Disney. However, the idea and this story is mine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Ninja, the King and an Ice-cream<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She cheerfully skated over the guardrails, jumped up and down on the stairs throughout whole Radiant Garden as she was shouting deathly war cries.<p>

"Great warrior Yuffie in action! Fiiiight!" She fiercely screamed in a high-pitched voice as she threw kicks into thin air, her clenched fists ready to beat anyone who would try and challenge her.

"Oh, _please_!" A boy – who seemed to be in his teens - slapped his forehead against his palm, exasperated, as he nonchalantly followed her.

The raven-haired child faced him, her eyes throwing daggers.

"Humph. You're no fun, Squall!" The 6-year-old girl whined. "Why are you following me, anyway?"

"Let me think… Maybe because I was asked to look after you today?" His tone was sarcastic. "It is not like I actually _want_ to."

"Yeah. Whatever." She huffed as she hopped away again, back into her senseless fighting against invisible opponents.

Squall rolled his eyes before reluctantly following her again. But she quickly outran him and the brown-haired boy noticed she was unfortunately not in sight anymore. He nervously looked around, hoping to see her jump out of nowhere before going quickly further in order to find her. This child was a mess, who knew what damage she could possibly do?

As the raven-haired child arrived in the marketplace, she halted and congratulated herself on her success. She had managed to get out of his sight.

She mischievously giggled, "Stupid Squall!" Whistling, she walked away in a more tranquil manner for a while. She could do her "ninja training" as much as she felt like it now.

Marvellously free, the child cartwheeled, once… twice… thri-

_BAM! _

She harshly fell on the floor. It hurt.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" She growled, in her high-pitched voice.

No answer.

Dazed, it took her a while to get back on her feet. But as she did, she murderously glared at the responsible who was a young boy, probably hardly older than her. He was wearing a white coat, over a black top and a pair of dark blue pants. His hair was a beautiful light silver, few strands of it hiding his left eye. His aquamarine right one was serenely looking back at the angered girl. After few seconds of mere silence, the boy just blinked at her.

"Hey! What are you looking at?" She shouted as she stepped towards him, fierce in her eyes.

The silver-haired child stepped back, apprehensively. Yuffie frowned and tilted her head to one side, puzzled.

"Are you deaf?" She waved her arms back and forth. "HELLOOOOOO?"

The boy blinked at her one more time. She crossed her arms against her chest.

"He's even more boring than Squall." She muttered. She stepped forward once again and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Earth to silver boy, wake up!"

"Yuffie! What are you doing?" A familiar voice in shock said behind her.

_Busted._ He had found her again.

"Where are your manners?"

She faced Squall and huffed in annoyance.

"I couldn't help it," she pointed a finger at the silver-haired child. "He's even more boring than you! Can you believe it?"

Squall put his hand on his face, in disbelief.

"I don't car-"

"Ienzo!" A male voice called. The silver-haired boy looked up. "Here you are," said the very voice which belonged to a tall and blond-haired man, with eyes of the most vivid orange. He also wore a labcoat just like the child, except his was a light shade of violet. In response, the child just nodded.

Squall's eyes widened in surprise, while Yuffie's narrowed in suspicion as she scowled.

"Your child's really weird." The man turned to her, surprised.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the great Ninja Yuffie!" She said with pride. "Your child tried to challenge me and…" She suddenly appeared thoughtful. "But you, who are you?"

Squall face palmed in shame. Someone had to stop that child from talking – especially in this way to the ruler of Radiant Garden.

"My name is Ansem. Nice to meet you." He gave them a warm smile.

"What a weird name," she giggled.

"Maybe," the blond man replied thoughtfully before smiling at her again. "But yours is not bad!"

The child shrugged it off with a wave of her hand. "Mine's alright, nothing great!" She said in a casual tone as she held her hands behind her back, grinning at the man as if she had known him forever.

Squall decided to speak up this time.

"I'm really sorry, sir." He apologised as he slightly bowed. "She is a bit harsh…"

Her chocolate-brown eyes glared at Squall in protest. "Hey! Watch you're saying, borefest!" She tried to kick Squall's leg but the exasperated teen avoided it with ease.

Ansem shrugged it off, laughing and appreciating the child's honesty and energy. He stooped down at Yuffie's height.

"Tell me, Yuffie, you said Ienzo challenged you?"

"He did, sir!" She nodded, almost in a militarily way.

"Well, what if we all forget about this _challenge_," he slowly started. "And just enjoy some of those great ice-creams in one another's company?""

The raven-haired girl seemed thoughtful at the proposal. Squall definitely did _not_ expect that but he immediately concluded it was not proper to accept. He opened his mouth to politely decline the offer but _of course_, he thought, that child had to open her mouth again.

"Hmm... Well, I guess even a ninja needs some rest and an ice-cream sometimes." Yuffie giggled before pointing an accusatory finger at Ienzo. "But, still! Watch over that child of yours! I don't trust him." Pouting, she shook her head.

"All right," Radiant Garden's ruler chuckled. "But you'll see, he is a nice boy too…"


End file.
